Feiticeira
by Rot-Chan
Summary: When she bent down to get the needle, Itachi saw Sakura had a tramp stamp. "What's the safety word?" A toss of her pink hair; a wicked smirk. "Safety word? There isn't one." --ItaSaku/SakuIta; smutty one-shot.


**Title**: Feiticeira

**Author**: Rot-chan

**Pairing**: SakuIta [yes, _Saku_Ita]

**Rating**: M [piercings; masochism; dominatrix]

**Summary**: When she bent down to get the needle, Itachi saw that Sakura had a tramp stamp. "What's the safety word?" A toss of her pink hair; fingers trailing to the front of her bra, unclasping the clasp; a wicked smirk. "Safety word? There isn't one."

**A/N**: I posted this on the AkatSaku kink!meme, and was finally brave enough to claim it as my own work. I don't usually do something like this, but it's what Anon. wanted. I'm sort of embarrassed, I admit. Title is taken from the deftones song "Feiticeira" about a dominatrix. Hence where I got the idea for the OS. **Review? Merci!** I appreciate them.

* * *

When she bent down to get the needle, Itachi saw that she had a tramp stamp.

The tattoo on Sakura's lower back - _very_ lower back - was a celtic butterfly, made of twisting, twining knots in black and blue ink. It spoke volumes about the girl.

Itachi was, for once, waiting, anticipating the wonderful pain that was to come. It wasn't often that he. . .treated himself to a helping hand.

The candles flickered brightly against the shadows of the dark room. A digital clock from '97 read 1 AM, in bright red dashes and lines. An almost childish poster of_ Rome + Juliet _stared down at him, from the ceiling overhead. It was her room.

"What's the safety word?"

A toss of her pink hair; fingers trailing to the front of her bra, unclasping the clasp, showing him round breasts; a wicked smirk.

"Safety word? There isn't one."

* * *

The leather boots and her velveteen corset were almost tantalizing.

Itachi watched Sakura slowly walk in front of him, swaying her hips, pouting her lips. "What's with the look on your face, honey dear?"

He couldn't help but smirk. "No look. It's just my. . .usual expression." He had paid for her, for the night, had told her his terms. It was her choice to check 'Yes'. Itachi never knew that the internet could have such purpose.

"Ah. Is that so?" She roughly shoved him back, smiled when Itachi winced as his shoulder blades made contact with the bedroom wall.

". . ."

Narrowing her eyes, Sakura smiled, "So. You're the silent type, _It-ach-i?_ I'm just learning more and more about you by. the. minute," cool breath ghosted against his cheek; she blew in his ear. Itachi couldn't help but shiver beneath her. A strong scent of vanilla and spice filled the air around them.

Smoothing his hair softly, Sakura suddenly yanked out his pony tail; he moaned when she raked blunt finger nails down his chest, leaving dull red lines, tiny cat scratches.

It was what Itachi craved. The pain - It was intoxicating. He was already hard, could feel himself pulsating with each beat of his heart.

"You like that?" He could hear the wicked grin in the pink haired girl's voice as she whispered into his ear, licking the skin near his jaw, biting down on his lobe enough to make him groan.

When her hand traced the head of his cock, Itachi couldn't hold back an eager moan, biting his lip and almost drawing blood when he watched her head slowly descend between his legs; wanted to scream when she licked his erection through his underwear, sucking the tip and blowing cool air on the wetness, squeezing him punishingly.

Frowning, Sakura pulled away. "Still not talking, huh?" Then, she was holding up the needle and smiling sweetly. "Let's see if I can do something about that."

Feeling quite pleased with herself, Sakura was confident as she trailed light kisses up Itachi's neck that she would be able to make him come - no, not only come, but scream her name. Picturing it in her mind, seeing it play out in her head. . .Sakura smiled coyly, awaiting that moment of satisfaction and bliss. It was always her 'goal' when dealing with customers - _especially _the handsome ones.

She returned to his right ear again, sucking and biting at the lobe harshly, before pulling away and cupping his cheek in her hand, her nails lightly scraping his skin.

"This might. . .hurt a little," the vixen smirked, her emerald gaze trying to read an impossible poker face and silent grey eyes.

Losing her patience for a moment, Sakura narrowed her eyes and shoved the needle through his earlobe roughly, watching as blood pooled beneath silver, loving the look of raw pain in the man's eyes as he clenched at the sheets beneath them.

"Oh, but we're not done yet. Not even close."

* * *

A delightful yet horrid pain ran through Itachi's ear.

The blood on his skin felt incredible, and as he watched Sakura take some on her finger and lightly smear it across his chest, drag her fingers over his nipples, Itachi almost came.

There were two tiny boxes on the bedside table. Itachi hadn't asked what they were for. Sakura reached over and took something out of the first one, and slipped in an earring where the bloody hole was.

The pinkette looked at his underwear disapprovingly, noticing as Itachi shifted underneath her uncomfortably, more so from his hardness than the dull sensation on his ear.

"Well, well. What -" Sakura grabbed and pulled off the Uchiha's underwear, "-do we have here?" She grinned at the sight of his prominent erection.

Itachi smirked and wanted to say a dozen different things ('quit staring' and 'do what I paid you for') but only kept a cool look on his face.

Sakura leaned forward and breathed onto the head of his member, watching with a curious gaze as Itachi closed his eyes in anticipation for what was - what he _thought_ was to come.

Changing her mind, Sakura wickedly said, "Ah, ah, ah - not yet, sweetie pie."

Narrowing his eyes a little, Itachi said nothing as Sakura straddled his hips, the thin cloth of her underwear pressing against his cock as their hips synched, his back pressed uncomfortably against the wall.

Her tongue worked wonders on his chest, and she suddenly reached down between them and jerked his member with a soft tiny hand; Itachi threw back his head a little and winced when it smacked into the wall.

Feeling rather whimsical, Sakura broke a usual rule she had when working - _absolutely no kissing!!_ - and pressed her lips against the client's. So what if she wanted to have a little fun?

It's a one-time-only thing, Sakura thought as his tongue licked her lips and she abruptly pulled away from his mouth, sinking lower. She liked this one.

Sucking and licking around his nipple, Sakura took the needle and, without warning, shoved it through.

Itachi gasped in pain, clenching his teeth and gripping Sakura's hair tightly. Yet as the terrible feeling intensified, and her hand continued to run up and down his length as she gently kissed his chest, Itachi felt the pleasure in his stomach suddenly build -

- and he came, all soft moans and writhing underneath her, arching his back, groaning, "_Fuck_ . . . ."

It took Sakura a moment to realize that she was holding her breath; she let out a deep, satisfied sigh at her handiwork, licking curiously at the stickiness on his abdomen.

Sakura took out the nipple ring she had brought specifically for their little game and slipped it through, watching the man breathe heavily from his intense pleasure.

So he hadn't actually said her name. He did say something - that would most certainly do.

* * *

**[End]**


End file.
